


Cooking Up Double Trouble

by jadekirk



Series: Cooking Up Murder [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Original - Fandom
Genre: Chefs, Crack, Danny and Jack are so alike, Gen, James knows the difference between the types of boning knives, people are not flavours of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: The Doctor and companions have landed in a kitchen.A/N: This is a crossover between Doctor Who and my own series 'Cooking Up Murder'.
Series: Cooking Up Murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799938





	Cooking Up Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Doctor Who and my own series '[Cooking Up Murder](http://community.livejournal.com/isurrendered/33932.html)'

"So where did you land us this time, Doctor?" James asked as he headed to the door.

  
"We appear to be in a kitchen. Not your kitchen, James, a different one," the Doctor replied.

  
"Shall we find out?" Martha asked as she joined him and tangled her fingers with James' as they headed to towards the TARDIS doors.

  
"You two coming?" James asked, turning to look at Jack and the Doctor.

  
"You bet!" Jack said, walking over to join the two by the door.

  
"Doctor, you better move the TARDIS. I mean, they are bound to notice a large blue box in a kitchen."

  
The Doctor sighed. "Fine."

  
"And no blocking the fire exit!" James added.

  
They stepped out of the TARDIS and into the kitchen and looked around. "Well, it's clean," James said approvingly.

  
"I should hope so," a Scottish accented voice said from behind them. "Now, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

  
The time travellers turned to come face to face with a tall blonde man, who happened to bear a resemblance to James and the Doctor, holding a smallish knife at his side. The Doctor stepped forward. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and these are my companions, Jack, Martha and James. And you are..?"

  
"JJ. Are you the agency staff? And you better say 'yes' or I will poke you with this knife," JJ said in a semi joking tone of voice.

  
Jack looked at the knife and laughed. "With that? That wouldn't do anything."

  
"On the contrary," James said, after he had gotten a better look at the knife in the other man's hand, "I believe that's a boning knife which is used for separating flesh from bones... The question is, is it the boning knife used for chicken and fish or the one for beef, lamb and other heavier meats?"

  
"What's the difference?" Jack wanted to know.

  
"Well, the type used for chicken and fish is a much more flexible blade than the one used for other types of meat so..."

  
"Hmm, not many people know the difference between a fish bonig knife and a lamb one," JJ pointed out, sounding impressed.

  
"Yes, thank you for that very descriptive story, James," Martha said, staring as JJ was joined by a man and woman who looked a lot like Jack and herself. "Who are they?"

  
"This is Harry and Danny," JJ said, doing a bit of staring himself as he indicated the woman and man respectively. "This is odd."

  
"Ah, you get used to it," James said in a matter of fact tone.

  
"Odd? This is nuts!" the man, Danny, blurted out, sounding like Jack. "But, hello."

  
"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack began.

  
"Danny! Stop it," JJ scolded at the same time the Doctor said "Stop it, Jack."

  
"Maybe they're our alternate selves from another universe," Danny said with a flirtatious smile.

  
"What's the JJ stand for?" Jack asked with a grin.

  
JJ took a deep breath. "Jonathan James."

  
"That's a mouthful," James commented. "I can see why you shortened it."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Three guys who look alike," Harry spoke up with a grin. "I can't say what I'm thinking right now."

  
"Hey! I'm your boyfriend!" JJ protested, looking at Harry.

  
"Must be the same thing I'm thinking," Martha muttered.

  
"So?" Harry asked with a sweet smile. "Doesn't mean a girl can't dream."

  
"You sound like Jack!" the Doctor accused Martha and Harry.

  
"What have I done?" Jack asked.

  
"I don't know why a gorgeous girl like you chose me to be your boyfriend anyway," JJ said quietly.

  
"She has taste?" Danny asked with a roll of the eyes. Obviously he was used to this conversation.

  
"And who can blame her?" Jack commented. "It's like three flavours of ice cream..."

  
"Don't even finish that sentence," James warned.

  
"What? You're like strawberry, vanilla and..."

  
"JACK!" the Doctor and James exclaimed simultaneously.

  
"Ow! Do you two have to be so loud?" Jack asked, rubbing his ear. "Although, I have no complaints if you want to yell my name in the bedroom."

  
"I am in no way vanilla," the Doctor stated with a sniff.

  
"I wasn't calling you vanilla, Doctor."

  
"Well, James isn't either."

  
"I meant about your hair colours."

  
"Oh!"

  
"Right, now that everything is a bit more clearer," JJ stated with a roll of his eyes. "Do I dare ask what you are doing in this kitchen?"


End file.
